Resurrection of the forgotten clan
by NatsuxWendy
Summary: Inspired by Uzumaki Clan's Rebirth by G3rMan. Sasuke has left the village for more than one reason. Yet at the end of his fight with Naruto, Sasuke could feel Kakashi closing in. Knowing he had to leave, but being unable to leave things as they were. Sasuke sets in motion events that he hoped would free his brother in all but blood as he changes our story from how it meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Naruto lay battered and beaten as blood was slowly leaking from his wounds as it was all the kyuubi could do at this time was slowly Naruto's blood circulation to slow the bleeding to keep him alive.

Sasuke was near collapsing himself as the injuries he had gained in the fight were no joke. However he could tell the change in his eyes. Smiling when he felt Kakashi's chakra getting close Sasuke decided to leave and let his best friend live as he had gained the next level with his eyes and a way to save Naruto had presented itself. Yet even with Sasuke's cold attitude he still thought of Naruto as his brother. So like any brother who had to watched his sibling suffer so much, Sasuke decided to tell the blond what he had found out about him in an attempt to get Naruto to leave his he'll behind like he was. After all there was much more to why Sasuke was leaving than to gain power.

"Naruto, listen to me. Kakashi will be here shortly and he will be able to get you the help you need to live so I will need to leave or he will have to focus on me. However before I go I want to tell you there is much more to my leaving than just to get power to kill my brother. I won't tell you the other reasons as you will figure them out should you do as I instruct. Fifteen floorboards from the side of your bed is blood seal on the floor. I could barely see it but with my eyes it was clearly visible to me. Once you are out of the hospital open it as behind it lies something from your parents. I don't know what though, all I know is it is from them. I learned this when I was in my family library collecting my family jutsu before I left. In the library was a letter from your parents to mine asking them to tell you about that floor board. The letter also told me who your parents are, they are Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Whatever you do, trust no one until you see what is behind that board. I tell you this because I have seen you suffer and can't help but feel the village is hiding things from you as they are me. Hopefully we will both find better lives… My brother." Sasuke said this just before he left having waited for the last possible moment he could before he had to leave to prevent Kakashi from trailing him and instead get Naruto to safety.

 **A week later**

Naruto was in his hospital bed looking more like a mummy than anything. Naruto had yet to speak a word sence his arrival back despite several of his friends best attempts. Everyone thought he was depressed but that wasn't the case. No Naruto had borderlined on murderous rage. He had only remembered everything Sasuke made him start to question those around him and there honesty with him. Yet he also shad to question Sasuke's words to him. This without any solid answers Naruto held his murderous rage in and waited to see I Sasuke's words were true. Either way though Naruto would be more pissed than he had in his entire life.

"Hey there gaki" a familiar voice said from just outside his window. Naruto remained unfazed and remained sitting there with his arms crossed and eyes shut

 _'Wow I know they said he was acting different but this is insane! What the hell happened'_ Jiraiya thought before he smiled thinking he had a way to brighten Naruto up

"Look gaki I am going to be going out of the village for a good while again and I want you to come with as my appre…"

"No, now leave I'm done with visitors" Naruto spoke with a flat voice that held no hint as to what he was feeling.

"W...What! You're kinding right, come on the great Jiraiya the toad sage is offering you a c…." Jiraiya was once again cut off as Naruto pushed the button to call a nurse that quickly came in.

"Please make him leave, I no longer wish to have visitors" Naruto asked in a polite tone but still have no indication as to how he felt.

The nurse simply nodded and walked over and pushed Jiraiya out of the window shutting it and locking it as she closed the blinds so Naruto wouldn't have to look at the man and the man couldn't see Naruto. She then left the room and went straight for the closest nurse's station to have them inform the rest of the staff that Naruto no longer wanted visitors. Not long after the staff had an argument with a loud boy with his dog who was just released yet now wasn't being allowed to see his friend.

 **Hokage tower**

"I don't get this. Hen I was training him from the exams the boy was ecstatic to get the training. Now I am offering to take him on as my apprentice and he flat out rejects it before I even finish my sentence" Jiraiya said to the blond woman at the desk

"We can't force this, even I don't have the power to force a ninja to become another's apprentice. Truth be told he probably knows he'll spend more time having to deal with your perversion than get any real training" the woman spoke as she took a drink of her tea. "Besides you remember how you acted after orochimaru first left, it will take time before the old Naruto is back again"

The woman then had a dark look appear across her face.

"Do you think we should tell him about his parents" the woman sales with sad eyes, she hated hiding things from Naruto and it was worse when they were things she knew he longer to know.

"NO, he isn't ready to know yet he needs to be more mature first. Just have faith, once Naruto is ready to know it will make thing that much easier for when he finds out, you'll see Tsunade. This is for the best" Jiraiya said with a smile

"*Sigh* I'm not so sure of that anymore. I just can't help but feel like us keeping this from him will just hurt us in the long run. *Sigh* but I'll trust you on this, you knew is rather well and know him better than me. I just pray he will start acting like his father more or I fear he will respond like his mother would" Tsunade said a a chill ran down his spine at that thought and it nearly made him consed and tell Tsunade to tell him, Nearly that is. "Though I do agree he is acting increasingly different than normal so once he is out and back to his daily routine will give him one month to change his mind about going with you. If he hasn't changed his mind or attitude then you deal and I'll order him to see inoichi for some therapy" Tsunade said in an after thought.

 **One week later with Naruto after being released**

Naruto had just been released from the hospital and was walking home. He normally would have gone and got Ramen but he had had enough of just sitting and questioning those he held close, whether or not what Sasuke had told him was true, and if so then what was behind that floorboard. Naruto wanted answers and wanted them now. His friends had been waiting for when he came out of the hospital and had started to greet him when he simply walks right past them not even acknowledging them do to his more dominant desire of getting the answers he wanted.

The action had sadden all of them and their sensei's as they all cared about Naruto. However this merely pissed kiba off to the point he was going to put Naruto back in the hospital out of pure frustration alone. First Naruto bans them from seeing him by saying he doesn't want visitors and now this! Hell no! Kiba was determined to beat Naruto back to normal at this point. Thankfully before kiba could move his sensei Kurenai stood him by resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him be kiba, something happened between him and Sasuke that is affecting him. All we can do I show him we are here from him by continuing our attempts to talk with him" Kurenai said in a soft caring voice that still held a stern edge to it.

"You should also accept this change may be permanent. Other shinobi have gone though far less than he has and broke never to return to how they once were, so it won't be to hard to think this could be the new Naruto" Kakashi said in a slightly depressed tone as he couldn't help but feel that this was his fault.

'Naruto, sensei… please forgive me, I have failed you both for too long and have been too spineless to stand against those that have made you suffer and trash your memory. P….please let me have one last chance to go things' Kakashi thought as he struggled to stay looking unemotional in front of the others so he was the first to leave. Yet he wasn't going where the others thought, well at least not for the reason they thought. However this triggered the others to start leaving as well

 **With Naruto**

Naruto just got to his apartment when he saw Kakashi standing by his door with a rather large scroll. Letting out a small with Naruto walks up the stairs to his apartment and decided it would be best to "listen" to his sensei so he will leave sooner and let himself get the answers he wanted sooner.

"Yo Naruto, mind if I come in to talk for a bit" Kakashi asked only getting a shrug from the boy.

Naruto then opened the door and let Kakashi in after he walked in. Once Naruto and Kakashi were sitting Kakashi put up the strongest privacy barrier he had knowledge of.

"Naruto this is about your parents" Kakashi said as he noticed the boy change from that of pretending to listen to actually listening. "First I want you to know what I am about to tell you could get me killed but I don't care anymore as you deserve to know this. However before I tell you I want you to promise me you will not talk and just listen until I am done OK" Kakashi asked only getting a nod from the boy. "OK, well there is no easy way to say this but your mother was Kushina Uzumaki princess of whirlpool as they didn't have a hokage as the ruling family acted like the hokage. Father was Minato Namikaze the yellow flash of the leaf, fourth hokage and my sensei. Now I know I haven't been the best sensei, or honored my sensei's memory like i should have but if you'll let me I swear to you I will make it up to you Naruto. In fact in order to prove this to you I am willing to do this" Kakashi said as he emptied the contents of his scroll into Naruto's fire place and handed a lighter to Naruto. "Please, burn them. It's only fitting after I have let you suffer so much" Kakashi said as Naruto took the lighter.

Naruto walked over to his fire place and was actually shocked to see his fireplace was filled with Kakashi's ichi ichi paradise books. Looking over his shoulder to his sensei with a shocked face he watched as Kakashi simply nodded and motioned for Naruto to go ahead. Looking back the wait of what this meant hit Naruto like a mountain being dropped on him. Kakashi was truly sorry for his actions and wanted to make it up to him, Kakashi was actually making an effort to fix his mistakes starting with his self punishment of letting Naruto burn his most prized possession.

Smiling as a tear came from his eyes, Naruto light the books on fire. Then stood back with his sensei and watched them all burn. Once done Naruto spoke for the first time in a week.

"Kakashi-sensei, I need to tell you the full story about what happened during that mission" Naruto said as they both took a seat. Naruto then told his sensei everything that happened during the mission including what Sasuke had said to him.

"So what do you plan to do if that is all true" Kakashi asked

"To be honest I would probably leave the village. I have done everything I can get them to accept me but if my parents really did leave me something and given that it seems those I trusted only want to keep me in the dark when I have proven they didn't need to, then I see no reason to trust them and serve this village when they won't even trust me" Naruto said sadly

"Then I just have one question, mind if I come with" Kakashi said with an eye smile that shocked Naruto

"You, you would do that sensei" Naruto said in his shock

"Of course, I said I want to make things right with you, kinda hard to do if I'm not with you. Besides I have had enough of how this ungrateful village treats my little brother" Kakashi said with a chuckle and ended with a slightly hard edge to his voice.

"Then let's go see if we'll be leaving" Naruto said as he got up and lead Kakashi to his room where he bit his thumb and spread the blood across the board Sasuke had said to. There was a small click and then the board was pulled back to show several scrolls. The first of which was a letter from his mother.

 **Letter**

 _'To my darling little boy_

 _Naruto if you are reading this then I have died, first I want you to know I am Kushina Uzumaki princess of whirlpool and the crimson death of the leaf. More importantly though, I am your mother. I know that you're probably shocked but I don't have much time and your father is writing this for me so I am going to have to tell you a few more rather shocking thing. Naruto you are the jailor of the nine tailed fox, now that doesn't mean for one second that you are the fox. No you are MY baby boy not that damn demon no matter what anyone tells you otherwise. Also I never wanted you to have this burden as it should have been mine to bare, yet I am to weak to have the fox sealed back into me so sadly this burden will be forced to be pasted to you as only one with Uzumaki blood can even hold the damn demon without dieing soon after the sealing. However I got your father to agree to a few things before I would let him do this. First was we both write you a letter, second was that we specifically have Sarutobi put you in this apartment so you can find them without his knowledge of them, third was despite your father's blind faith in this village that we would leave all of our belongings and money to you as well with them being hid with these letters._

 _Now I only have a little more time left as your father needs to still write his and hid these as well so time for the last big reveal on my end. Naruto we of the Uzumaki hold four blood lines, one of which has never been awakened by even one clan member. These blood lines are lava release, boil release, chakra chains and the rinnegan. I have left the few scrolls I still have on our blood lines to you. The drawback is that none of our clan has ever awakened all of them at once. I my self was only able to unlock the chakra chains and have left notes on how to do so. If you want training in the other blood lines I suggest you go to the hidden mist as most of our clan ran there as refugees after our home was destroyed. Be forewarned that they might not help If they find you are tied to the leaf as they did nothing to help us when our home was destroyed despite them being our allies._

 _Now I am afraid this is the end of my letter. However I want you to know that no matter where you go or what you do I will always be proud of you and you will always be my beloved baby boy. Oh and should you go to the mist I do ask that you try to find a nice Uzumaki girl, just because they are from the same clan doesn't mean they are related to you. It just means they have the same bloodlines as you also you better have like six kids because Uzumaki always had big families and if I find out you don't I will climb out of my grave and beat you until you're in a body cast, I will not have my only son not having a big family- you know! Oh I hope you don't get my verbal tick_

 _Love always_

 _your mother Kushina Uzumaki_

 **Letter end**

Naruto was in tears. One of his most sought after question had been answered. His mother loved him, she didn't see him as a disgrace or a monster.

Kakashi was unsure what to do as he hadn't had much experience comforting people. So he simply rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder. This seemed to help much to his relief as Naruto settled down somewhat. A few minutes later Naruto was ready for his father's letter.

 **Letter 2**

 _To my son_

 _Hey there, I guess I should tell you I'm your father Minato Namikaze. I think your mother just about covered everything. So I'll tell you this, I never wanted this for you. I wanted you to have a happy life with a living family. However I am hokage and we don't always get what we want. No matter what you do or where you go I will always be proud of you so long as you are following what you feel is right. I have also left you notes on all of my seals, rasengan, and the flying thunder god jutsu. I know it's not much in comparison to what your mother is leaving you but contrary to popular belief the Namikaze were never a clan, we were only given the title once I became hokage. Now I don't have much time left so I will leave you with this piece of advice. The saying happy wife happy life is true in more than just marriage. Also be forwarded should you do as your mother asked and settle down with an Uzumaki girl then you NEED to know ALL Uzumaki women are the living embodiment of the saying hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. So whatever you do avoid pissing me off and keep her as happy as possible. Your life can literally depend on it, trust me as hokage I know the real fight that happened between the first and madara. Madara actually only lost because the kyuubi made the mistake of calling his wife fat. Suffice to say she beat the living shit out of the kyuubi for that and then seal it into herself so she could do so for the resting her life. Then Madara stupidity kicked in and he called her a monster pour bastard didn't stand a chance. Also know when pissed Uzumaki women tend to hold a grudge like no other._

 _OK this part I am writing as hokage not your father. Should I not survive this fight with the kyuubi and the village disregards my last wish of you being seen as a hero then I the fourth hokage grant that you be allowed to leave the village with no repercussions of any kind. This also extends to anyone that leaves with you._

 _OK that was it now I have to go. So good bye and take care my son._

 _The Fourth hokage_

 _Your father Minato Namikaze_

 **Letter ended**

Naruto smiled at this as did Kakashi.

Knowing all he needed to at this point Naruto pulled out his mission bag and put both letters into it along with all of the other scrolls as well. He then packed all his gear and the things you felt were voluble and the thing that were irreplaceable to him and slung the pack over his shoulder.

"Kakashi-sensei do you have anything you need to pack" Naruto asked

"Nope already did that it's all right here in my scrolls" Kakashi said with an eye smile

Naruto smiled as he made two clones and nodded to it with it nodding back showing that they understood what to do.

"Then come on sensei we're leaving this village and heading to the hidden mist" Naruto said as he walked out of the apartment followed by his sensei.

Leaving wasn't to difficult as all Kakashi had to say as the hokage was sending them on a secret mission that they couldn't know about. When that didn't suffice Kakashi pulled rank on the two chunin gate guards saying they dare question a Jonin and try stopping a superior officer's mission give to him and his student directly from the hokage.

With that Kakashi fell back on his anbu training and techniques to keep up with Naruto who was in an all out run using chakra to go as fast as possible.

 **Back with the clones**

A knock was heard on Naruto's door. So "Naruto" opened it.

"Hey gaki I heard you might consider going with me after all" Jiraiya said in a jovial manner

"Ya I am, why don't you come in and sit down so we can talk about it" _Naruto_ said with a smile.

Smiling Jiraiya did so

"Hey pervy sage I need to run and grab some groceries so we have something to eat as we talk. You mind staying here while I do that, don't worry I got some company to entertain you as an apology for how I was when you came to the hospital. COME ON OUT NARUKO" Naruto yelled as Jiraiya narrowed his eyes in suspicion but it was all forgotten once a busty blond walked out of Naruto's room in a string bikini that barely covered her nipples and private area.

"So, your the amazing Jiraiya hu" the pig tailed blond said as she leaned forward giving Jiraiya a nice view of her already extremely exposed bust as she spoke in a very seductive tone.

Thus Jiraiya went flying back via nose bleed with a puddle of blood encircling him as he passed out do to blood loss.

The girl then looked at the clone

"You know what to do the boss wanted him preoccupied I have that covered, just make sure not to screw up your end" the girl said to the clone as it ran off.

Done finally. OK please remember to review


	2. Chapter 2

**Yellow everyone, and yes I did mean to right yellow but it isn't refrance to the color. Anyway Mdangel here and I wanted to let you all now something very important. Thanks in part to a review from one of my readers, if you want to know who just read my reviews for this story and it will be plane a s day I simply can't remember how to spell their user name and don't feel like going into my reviews right now to copy the name and past it on here, call me lazy but I have had a very draining day so deal. Anyway, thanks to that reviewer I have a more fitting name for this story. So on my next update I will be changing the name from the forgotten clans resurrection to resurrection of the forgotten clan. I thank all those that have received and want everyone to know that I value the opinion of my readers shad will respond as soon as I can if you leave a question now onto the story**

 **Chapter 2**

Naruto and Kakashi were moving fast. They had already covered a distance that would normally take a week do to Kakashi not needing to rest as much as a genin would and Naruto having his insane stamina and chakra levels. Thus they were able to reach the land of waves in record time. Currently they were standing at the graves of both Zabuza and haku.

"Are you sure about this Naruto" Kakashi asked

"Yes, we need to be able to show that we mean no harm to the mist village, what better way than bringing back one of the swords for the seven swordsmen. Besides I think Zabuza would want us to do this if he knew what had happened" Naruto said with a sad smile, he now understood why Zabuza did what he did. Zabuza loved his country so much and yet they hatted him for trying to save them from destroying themselves. But unlike Zabuza, Naruto knew he would never be expected now. Zabuza would have could have succeeded in his goal yet Naruto had come to accept he could never do so as there was no common enemy for him to rally his village against. Well more like he was the common enemy and everyone wanted him dead.

"Alright then" Kakashi said with a grunt as he pulled the sword out of the ground and throwing it over his right shoulder with the back of the blade against his shoulder. Sence Kakashi felt he had lost the right to be a sensei to Naruto, he had decided to become his bodyguard and friend. He he would still do what he could to help the boy grow stronger in the way any Sensei would but felt he had no right to have the honor of such a title when he had let Naruto's life be such a living hell.

So with these thoughts in mind Kakashi had asked Naruto to stop momentarily. He had done so for two reasons, first he need to take a short breather and second was he felt that it would be for the best that he inform Naruto of his decision.

 **Flashback**

"Naruto I need a breather" Kakashi said to the blond that tree hopping next to him.

"OK how about we stop in that cave up ahead" Naruto suggested getting a nod of agreement from Kakashi.

After a five minute break they were ready to head out yet again.

"Hold up Naruto I need to tell you this now. From this moment on I am no longer your sensei" Kakashi said much to the blonde shock yet Kakashi continued before Naruto could say anything. "Do to my past actions I am unworthy of holding such a title. I let you live a life of isolation when I could have been there for you as your parents asked of me and instead turned a blind eye to your harsh treatment that you received daily. When I became your sensei I did nothing to help you grow as a shinobi and instead consented to the council's request of abandoning you to your own devices when I could!d have done otherwise. I even hid the ties i had to you in an effort to further abandon you. As such I can't in good conscience let you continue to honor me with the title of your sensei" Kakashi said as he dropped to a knee with his head bowed as a sign of his surrender to Naruto.

"Even if you have forgiven me I can never forgive myself for these transactions. As such from this moment on i, Kakashi Hatake, pledge myself as your servant from this day on I will serve you and your family to my utmost ability" Kakashi said in a respectful tone.

Naruto was shocked. Yes he now knew he was royalty and knew some of the things that would come with that do to his interaction with royals in the past. Yet he hadn't expected for one second that he would ever have someone pledging their loyalty to him let alone his sensei.

"Kakashi-sens…" Naruto began before Kakashi cut him off

"Please Naruto-sama I am undeserving of such a title" the man spoke respectfully

"*Sigh* fine I see I can't sway you on this so I will agree to this if you knock of the sama shit" Naruto said in frustration.

Kakashi then stood and eye smiled at Naruto

"Thank you Naruto, I promise you won't regret this" Kakashi said happily feeling as though this would be the first step of a fresh start from himself and Naruto alike.

Naruto and Kakashi then resumed their trek"

 **Flashback end**

They then walked to the closest boat and hid themselves amongst the cargo.

Both Kakashi and Naruto wanted to visit inari, Tsunami and Tazuna but they had to get to mist as fast as possible so they had to forgo the visit for another time.

So with that they waited and soon the ship left protect heading for mist. It was a relatively peaceful trip with only having a close call or two of them nearly being caught as stowaways. Once there they sneaked off the ship and walked up to one of the workers acting like they had just arrived from a different ship and proceed to ask how to get to the hidden mist.

 **Hokage tower one week before Naruto and Kakashi got to the land of water**

Tsunade was in her office waiting on shizune to come with the late night drop off of any mail that might have come throughout the night when Naruto came through her window.

She was about to greet him when he simply set a scroll on her desk and poofed away.

"Wondering what the blond was up to Tsunade opened the scroll and began to read. The first thing she noticed was the extremely angry tone of the letter before her

" _Litten up Tsunade, I am leaving this kami forsaken village as I am sick of my shitty as treatment including which is you included._

 _You're probably thinking 'what is he talking about, how have I treated him badly'. Well for starters you know damn well what you have done so stop playing innocent._

 _Here's a hint. I know who my parents are._

 _Thats right I know. I can also see why Sasuke did what he did now and have to thank the bastard for telling me the truth. When the others I card for like my own family hid it from me._

 _Let me ask you this, how do you feel when your husband to be and little brother were killed? Well guess what that's nothing compared to the betrayal that you did. I trusted you, I saw you like my grandmother, and would have given my life to protect you and how do you thank me, by hiding the thing I craved most. The thing I have wanted more than life itself. The knowledge of who my parents were. I would have given up ramen for the rest of my life just to know, hell I would have given up my dream of hokage just to know which is exactly what has happened now. I mean I hold the Kyuubi for fuck sack and still haven't told a soul that didn't already know. if I can keep that hidden i think I could handle knowing who my parents were. I mean my father was the fourth fucking hokage, the last thing I would have done was go around yelling I'm the son of the yellow flash. All that would do is make law do everything they can to kill me, and I am a ninja for crying out loud I know how to hid things, I'm not some moronic civilian kid that doesn't know how to keep their mouth shut because they think it will make them look cool._

 _So that cancels out your only two excuses not to tell me. Not to mention I already have the fucking akatsuki after me the last thing I would do is something that would get me even more people that want me dead._

 _Oh and before I forget my dad gave me an order in the letter he left me stating that should the village do what it had done then I have full permission to permanently leave the village with no repercussions of any kind and the order is extended to anyone that I take with me so don't even bother marking us as missing nin. Ho and here is your necklace back._

No sooner had she read the last word than the seal below it unsealed her necklace as Tsunade dropped the letter in tears as she released a blood curdling scream that was heard throughout the village as she felt like someone had ripped her Heart out.

Shizune had heard her mistress scream and rushed to her only to find Tsunade collapsed on the ground balling her eyes out. Shizune tried comforting her teacher only to hear hr gently whispering

"Please Naruto don't do this, I'm sorry so so sorry" Tsunade then broke down further only able to sob out I'm sorry over and over again as she now saw she shouldn't have listened to Jiraiya as she should have known the betrayal Naruto would have felt would have been far worse than when she lost her little brother and husband to be..

Shizune's attention then was drawn to the scroll that had been dropped. Picking it up and reading it shizune soon was in the same state as she realized she too was just as guilty of the betrayal they had done to Naruto.

 **With Jiraiya**

Jiraiya was awoken by the scream of the woman he caird for the most. Shorty followed by yet another by another of the few women he truly cares about. He wondered what had happened to the busty blond that had been there and where Naruto was.

'Oh no, Naruto, I have a bad feeling about this' Jiraiya thought as he rushed to go see what had happened to Tsunade.

Upon his arrival Jiraiya saw the women he held closest to his heart in sobbing messes. He then said the letter and read it only to see the necklace being touched to Tsunade's chest. The very sight confirmed the authenticity of the letter which made Jiraiya stumbled back until his back hit a walk and his legs gave out.

Soon each of the teams of the rookie nine plus team guy showed up with each team entering the office. The only team that didn't completely show up was team seven as only Sakura showed up. Each of the sensei's saw the letter but hid it from their students. After an hour the combination of all the sensei's managed to get Tsunade back to as normal as they could get her, as well as shizune. Though it was clear that they would be grieving this for some time to come, it was also obvious that they would push their emotions aside to deal with the problem.

Jiraiya was a different story, nothing they did got through to him. All he would do is sit there with hollow looking eyes muttering about how he had failed yet another apprentice. He had thought keeping some distance from Naruto would keep him alive but still make it so he could teach and watch over him, as he felt like he was a poison to all those close to him, first orochimaru left and headed down a dark road that he apparently sealed by going after him. Jiraiya didn't get that but in a fight after that orochimaru had told him that by his action of chasing after him sealed orochimaru's mind set. Then there was his three orphan students he just left completely, finding out they died shortly after orochimaru's defection. After that was Minato trying to survive against the kyuubi but still digging in the end. Now it was Naruto becoming his second orochimaru. Having done everything he could to keep him close yet safe and only to end up pushing him away in the process. From his point of view it looked as though he had already made the fateful decision and the world was going to pay the price for is inability to do the right thing.

"Everyone I have some information you need to hear" Tsunade said as she got a horrified look from Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama you aren't going to…." Was all the young woman got out

"Shizune they are his friends and deserve to know the betrayal that drove Naruto to his actions. I'm not making the same mistake twice, they are ninja and more importantly his friends" Tsunade said with slight tears. "Everyone i think it best if you know the real Naruto. The Naruto that you all saw was merely a peace to a large puzzle that made up the real Naruto. He was the son of the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze, and the princess of the long forgotten land of whirlpool, Kushina Uzumaki. Fourteen years ago the kyuubi attacked the village after it was ripped from the seal that held it in Naruto's mother. Yet do to her genes being from the only clan in existence that can survive having a beju extracted from them she and the fourth fought the beast and sealed it into their only child, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Apparently his parents suspected their last wishes would not be keeper and constructed a means to insure Naruto found out about them. Inturn when he did he felt betrayed to leaves only he can comprehend as none in this room have lived in the hell he has, not even you Neji. Though you are the closest, of all of us here, to understanding. Though your understanding is only a fraction of the level that Naruto has been betrayed.

Naruto suffered for years without anyone or anything to comfort him. He had strictly on thing moving him every day and that was his clans stubborn attitude that made it impossible to change their minds about something that had already made a decision on. For naruto this decision was to prove everyone that saw him as the kyuubi wrong by becoming the hokage. However the betrayal that has been dealt to him finally broke his iron will to prove everyone wrong as he no longer feels this village is worth the effort or that he has done all that he can.

With that thought in mind naruto left with a standing order from the fourth that should his last wish of his son being seen as a hero not be fulfilled then Naruto is allowed to leave with no repercussions alongside with anyone that let with him.

So that is what he did and Kakashi went with him so as of now team seven is officially disbanded. Oh and Sakura, I know this is going to sound like I am going insane but I highly doubtful that Naruto will be keeping that promise of bring back Sasuke as he said he now saw why Sasuke left in the first place" Tsunade said as everyone looked at her in shock

Yet what they had learned was nothing in comparison to what hinata was about to do.

Slowly walking up to the desk hinata's hands went behind her neck as she untied her head band and slammed it down on the desktop before she turned and walked to the door and stopped just before she stepped out.

"Tell my father good riddance, I'm done with this village and that pathetic excuse for a family" Hinata said a she suggested the door and left very one sided eyed and slack jawed.

 **With Hinata**

Hinata knew she couldn't waste a single second so she instantly took of running for the main gate. She just knew she had to leave, with her only light in her hellish life now gone it would only be a matter of time before she crumpled as well. She had come to see that though she had feelings for naruto that it was merely because he had saved her and led a life of suffering much like she had. So with that thought in mind she decided to her for the hidden sand.

She knew she wouldn't be able to find naruto as she had no idea which way he went and he could make thousands of shadow clones to throw her off his trail. Yet she knew that should she be close to those naruto still considered friends, that she might meet him again. So with these thoughts in mind she changed course to the direction to the hidden sand.

Yet should one have looked at her thoughts they would have been surprised to see that meeting naruto again was only a minor priority and that he felt getting to know a curtain raccoon eyed boy better was a much, much higher priority.

Sure she was scared to death of gaara when she first meet him but after his fight with naruto she couldn't help but want to hold him like a teddy bear. She fund it cute that with the same straight, emotionless face Gaara could appear a cute as a raccoon plushy or as scary as….. well… a demon and all he had to do was quiet how he held his head ever so slightly.

Please remember to review


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Naruto was getting annoyed, he and Kakashi had been walking through a thick mist for five hours. The most was so thick that they both could only see about a yard away and that was supposed to be good traveling weather. Everyone they spoke to said the most was a natural phenomenon but right now Naruto was severely questioning that.

Letting out a small sigh Naruto as he approached the next sign and read it only to see the words _welcome to the hidden mist_ on the sign. Arching an eyebrow Naruto looked in front of him to see more mist but it had significantly cleared up and he could see a good deal farther but he still had yet to see a hidden village.

Having a sceptical look on his face Naruto slowly moved forward only to be shocked when after he walked a few more feet that the fog seemingly vanished and he could see the walls of the hidden mist. The sight alone had relief flooding throughout his body, he remembered the his Gramps had invited the new leader of the Mist to the chunin exams but they had respectfully declined.

As Naruto and Kakashi approached he noticed that there before him was several Jounin and Anbu waiting at the gates with a woman in the dead center of the front row in a blue outfit.

 **With the Mizukage**

Mei Terumī was a very bored woman. She had been the Mizukage for roughly a few months now and the paperwork was so damn boring, not to mention a massive pain in the fucking ass as it was to all kage. Every time she finished one stack it seemed as if two more showed up out of thin air. It was a beast more vile than the all of the tailed beasts put together.

So when she got a notification that two figures were directed moving toward the village it raised a red flag for her as she knew people normally only ever came in convoys do to how bad the fog that was a "natural phenomena" was. Any other time when someone was detected moving slowly to the village they tried sneaking over the wall or used some other means to try sneaking in as it always had turned out to be spies that were always executed on the spot.

So to get a report that only two people were slowly approaching the front gate made Mei suspicious to say the least, not to mention it would make for the perfect excuse to get the hell out of her office for a few moments at least.

With his thought in mind she called out the four anbu from their hiding spots and ordered them each to get a team of two more anbu and four jounin that they trusted and meet her at the front gate.

Five minutes after Mei got to the gate with her subordinates the two unknown people walked out of the fog. The thing she noticed was Kakashi with his masked face exposed scarred left eye that was shut and Kubikiribōchō resting on his shoulder.

"Who are you and what business do you have with my village" Mei asked in an authoritative yet kind voice as she was in full kage mode however she didn't wish to sound hostile. However there was a light bite as she realized Naruto was wearing the old whirlpool uniform and both had whirlpool headbands

The uniform was fairly simple as it consisted of black anbu pants, black western military bouts that reached mid shin, both with crimson red used for the stitching that was done so tightly together it looked like a solid line. Yet the red crimson was only used on the sides hems of the anbu pants that had been tucked into his bouts that also had crimson laces as well. For his torso it consisted of a tight fitting black long sleeve sweater like shirt that was twice a thick and had mesh armor interwoven throughout the entire shirt. The shirt also had a crimson red trim and the clan symbol on the sides of his shoulders and on his back right between his shoulder blades with the on on the back being six inches wide. The last thing was the crimson red Uzumaki head band he wore that clashed with his bright blond hair.

All in all it made the 14 year old look very mature and serious, not to mention Mei found him to be attractive looking much to her regret that he was clearly younger than her as she had just turned eighteen.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto had heard Mei's voice flow through the air and into his ears yet he found himself completely and utterly entranced with the beauty before him.

She had green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. She was wearing a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that fell just below the knees. It seemed to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wore a mesh armour that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wore a skirt in the same colour as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she had a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and a blue lipstick that match the color of her dress.

After a few moments of silence Kakashi looked to Naruto and noticed the slack in his jaw and the slight bulging of his eyes.

The sight mad Kakashi eye smile and chuckle as he spoke for Naruto.

"I apologise for my master's lack of response but I believe your appearance has done the impossible and rendered him speechless" Kakashi said in a disarming manner as he watched the group relax slightly and a faint blush appear on Mei's checks having not anticipated that despite her reputation as flirtatious. "I am Kakashi Hatake servant of the young prince, Uzumaki Naruto, and we bring you the Kubikiribōchō of the deceased Zabuza Momochi as as show of respect and non hostility as we wish to join your village" Kakashi spoke in a very formal and non Kakashi like manner as he knew the gravity of the situation before them should the msit see them as enemies.

 _'Uzumaki, did I hear that right. No one used that name any more! I watched mom and dad burn their old uniforms when I found them and started asking questions! Their has to be more I to this situation then meets the eye, I need to get them alone to find out what other reasons they have for coming here'_ Mei thought in a panic knowing the situation was far more complicated than it appeared to be.

"Well why don't we talk in my office then" Mei said with a kind voice as she lead the two men out from prying eyes.

 **Mizukage office**

Once Naruto felt Kakashi's hand on his back pushing him forward he snapped back to reality as he followed Mei to her office with upon arrival he could see that it was designed similarly to that of the Hokage office but had four blue and sea green pillars that were clearly more for decoration than structure despite them being in the corners of the room. He also noted how the same blue and sea green were used throughout the room with blue being the more dominant coloring. The next was that everything looked to be made of marble and had sea type like plants here and there in the room giving the feel as if you were under water.

Then again that didn't surprise him much given where they were at.

"Now let's talk" Mei said as she gestured to two seats in front of her desk.

OK please remember to review


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Kakashi and Naruto sat down Mei smiled.

"Good, now what is the real reason you're here, and why are you claiming to be that of Uzumaki Royalty," Mei said in a kind but serious voice.

"Well before we tell you that I would think proper introductions are in order," Naruto said with a grin that brought a slight blush to Mei's checks from both embarrassment, from forgetting to do so, and wanting to squeal at how cute Naruto looked with that grin plastered on his face. It made her think of the multiple fox plushies she had on her bed at home that she would keep a secret no matter what.

"Oh, right. Well I am Mei Terumi, and I am the Fifth Mizukage," Mei said with a smile.

"Ok, well I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and the last princess of Whirlpool, Kushina Uzumaki," Naruto said with a smile as he then motioned to Kakashi. "And this is Kakashi Hatake, the last surviving student of my father and now servant to me for reasons I don't feel like saying right now. It's nice to meet you Mei-chan," Naruto said with a fox like grin and in his normal I don't give a shit about formalities attitude. Though he was caught off guard when he added chan to the end of her name as if on instinct when he had only done that with Sakura.

This however made Kakashi tense up as he could sense the hidden anbu getting ready to pounce on Naruto feeling that their kage had been insulted.

 _'DID HE JUST SAY NAMIKAZE!?, WHY THE HELL WOULD THE SON OF THE FOURTH HOKAGE EVEN WANT TO LEAVE THE LEAF VILLAGE! THEY HAD TO HAVE BEEN ACTING LIKE HIS SHIT WAS A GIFT FROM THE GODS!'_ Mei thought with a panic as she signaled her anbu to stand down.

"Well it is nice to meet you as well Naruto- _kun,_ " Mei said in her normal flirtatious manner getting a blush from Naruto, "Though I am curious as to why the son of the Fourth Hokage would want to join our village, surely you were treated well in the leaf and it makes no sense why you would wish to leave your home for one of the weaker of the five great nations," Mei said with scepticism pouring from her words as she regretfully admitted the sad truth about the Hidden Mist, after the war it was clear that they had fallen to become one of the weakest of the five great hidden villages.

"With all do respect lady Mizukage, but that has to do with why I am his servant now and is a rather painful subject for Naruto. You yourself should be well aware that things aren't always as the should be," Kakashi said with a respectful tone but Mei had picked up on the slight venom in his voice making Mei flinch knowing Kakashi was referring to the bloodline purges.

"Of course, please excuse me if what I said offended you. However in my defense this is a rather suspicious situation that you present me with," Mei said respectfully but in a tone that showed was speaking as the kage of her village.

"Well you're right, we came here for more than just joining your village. My mother left a letter to me telling me that my clan had four blood limits or blood lines, which ever you like to call them. One of the blood limits hasn't ever been awakened by a single member of our clan. The other three are chakra chains, lava release, and boil release. However my mother only ever unlocked chakra chains so she said to come here as this village took in the refugees of Whirlpool when it was destroyed and more than likely had someone that could teach me how to unlock my lava release, and boil release blood limits. I was also hoping to one day bring all Uzumaki back to Whirlpool and reform our nation and clan," Naruto explained.

 _'He wants to restart whirlpool! It's impossible, to many of the Uzumaki gave up life of their heritage and severed all past connections to the clan and nation. Not to mention the island that was whirlpool now belongs to the land of water, then again that could be a mess on its own as the land of water took that island but if Naruto is the heir to the clan it actually belongs to him,'_ Mei thought to herself

"Well I am afraid I will have to be the bearer of bad news as nearly all of the survivors that came here were only partially Uzumaki in blood and have forgone their Uzumaki heritage in favor of a new life here. So even then the odds of you finding an Uzumaki to help you will be next to impossible," Mei said with a said smile.

"Then I apologise for wasting your time," Naruto said as both Kakashi and Naruto got up and bowed before turning and walking to the door.

 _'Dammit, I'm losing them. I didn't think that would make them want to leave, I can't let him go, if he really is Namikaze then it would help the village exponentially if he was to join our ranks,'_ Mei thought frantically as she struggled to think of a way to convince them to stay besides revealing that she herself was a full blooded Uzumaki.

"WAIT!" Mei yelled out as she shot out of her chair as if she was going to lep right over her desk.

"Just because you can't find an Uzumaki to help you doesn't mean I can't. The Terumi clan is actually a sister clan to the Uzumaki so we share blood limits. Though my clan only has lava release, and boil release," Mei said quickly as she internally breathed a sigh of relief when Naruto turned around.

To Naruto this couldn't be better news right now as it meant he would be able to learn what he needed to unlock three of his four blood limits. However this statement made Kakashi narrow his eye.

 _'What is she playing at. There is no such thing as a sister clan for any clan in existence, only branch clans. Yet she claims to have two of the same blood limits as naruto. Not only that but I felt at least three chakra signatures that was almost identical to lady Kushina besides Naruto and this woman. Not to mention the scent of her chakra changed when she was talking. Given that, she has to be hiding things from us. Is she doing so because of a painful past or is she not trusting of us,'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Really, you would train me! Awesome," Naruto cheered as he pumped his fist in the air making Mei giggle at seeing his antics.

It astounded Mei that the same boy could act normal with an I don't give a shit attitude about formalities yet still come across as respectful and in the very next moment could act like a five year old getting ready to open their Christmas presents. Though she also couldn't help but find the way acted adorable and light heartening.

 _'What is this? Why is it just watching him is making my heart feel like it's beating faster,'_ Mei thought as she had an almost invisible blush on her checks. She was by far not used to being the one to be entranced by someone else.

"Well if you could come here we can get you both your new headbands to make things less confusing for the rest of the village and fill out the paperwork for you to join our village," Mei said will a sweet smile with Kakashi and Naruto both taking red clothed headbands as Kakashi put his Uzumaki one as a belt and Naruto laced his as an armband. Mei was disappointed, for reasons she couldn't quite figure out, when Naruto didn't choose the blue clothed headband, but was starting to have a sneaking suspicion as to what they were and why she was feeling them.

After a few hours of both Kakashi and Naruto giving Mei the needed information to fill out their new ninja registration they had finally finished.

"Well that's the last of it," Mei said with a smile, "now do you two have any plans for where you will be staying," Mei asked.

"Well we were just going to be staying at one of the hotels and look for a place in the morning," Kakashi explained

"Nonsense, you both can stay at the Terumi compound with me. I have more than enough room and it will make it so I can introduce you to the three other Uzumaki staying with me that might be able to help you as well," Mei said kindly as she lead them to her clan compound.

 **With Naruto**

By the time Mei had reached the compound it was too late for a tour so she simply lead them to two rooms with Naruto's being right next to her own and Kakashi's room was right across the hall from their rooms.

Deciding he would take the appearance of the room in later Naruto was about to hit the sack when he thought of something that still needed to be done, unless he wanted to have the Leaf know where he was.

" **Summoning jutsu,"** Naruto called out as a small poof appeared in front of him to reveal a small old green toad.

"Ah so your Naruto-boy that Jiraiya-boy would talk about. What can I do for you Naruto-boy," the old frog asked much to Naruto's confusion as he had pushed much more chakra into the jutsu than when he had summoned Gamabunta, yet Naruto shrugged it off as it would hardly matter for what he wanted done.

"I mean no offense when I do this but as a summoner for the toads and the son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze it have one final order before I cancel my contract. Any and all information that you possess on my father or myself is to never be given to any other summoner no matter what. Be it our last location or anything else. The toads are to treat the information as if we were never your summoners in the first place meaning you are to act as if it doesn't exist," naruto said as he cancelled the summoning forcing the old toad back to Mt. Myoboku before he could say a word.

Smiling Naruto lay down in bed and quickly fell asleep. He may not despise his father but that didn't mean he would follow the same path as him like it was some guide to life on what all jutsu and skill he needed to become legendary. In fact if he was honest with himself he would have to say he was more like his mother anyway given how much he had researched about his father he knew he hardly acted like the man. As such he had decided he would continue the path that his mother had left behind. He was going to learn everything he could about his clan and nation and then he would bring them back to beyond their former glory, to the point where not a single nation would even think to try something. He might not like aspects of shinobi life and hated Donzo with a passion but there was one thing that he did agree with Danzo on. If you want to be left alone then you had to have a nasty ass sword and be ready to kill if need be otherwise the life of the shinobi would chew you up and spit you out.

 **The Next Day**

The next morning Naruto woke up at his normal time of two hours before the sun had even become visible.

Smiling, Naruto dressed in clothes that were identical to what he had worn the day before, with the exception of the black jacket that was outlined in crimson red with a crimson red Uzumaki Spiral on his back. He then walked out of his room and out of the front of the house as he walked to the back of the large mansion to find a training ground. Sitting down in the private training ground Naruto pulled his pack off his shoulders and proceeded to go through the scrolls for what he was hoping to find.

He finally pulled out a scroll that had S-contracts written on the front, making Naruto smile. Naruto then placed the other scrolls back in his bag and unrolled the scroll.

Noticing that it was a sealing scroll as Naruto had presumed, Naruto then unsealed two large scrolls. Each had a sticky note that had been placed on them.

Seeing the notes Naruto couldn't help but smile as a memory ran through his mind.

 **Flashback**

Naruto and Kakashi had been hidden away on the boat for about three days, when they were coming to the conclusion that they both could use some new clothes thanks to them having to hid in less than desirable hiding spots on the ship to avoid detection. Taking a chance Naruto began looking through the scrolls his mother had left him when he found a storage scroll with the label of Uzu-items. Wondering what that could mean, Naruto opened the scroll to find several sealing formulas written on the scroll, all of which had a sticky note on top of them.

Pulling of the first note, Naruto read what had been written.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _If you're reading this than you're probably looking to find things out about our family. Well my precious baby boy, in this seal you'll find the traditional uniform of the Uzumaki for both males and females, all of which will have different sizes to them that I made for you. I never told your father but I always wanted to gather any surviving clan members that I could and take them back to Whirlpool and rebuild our home. I simply didn't have the heart to tell your father as to do so would have been the equivalent of me asking him to give up his dream of Hokage due to Uzumaki tradition mandating that I be the one to rule. So I made sure that should you ever wish to do as I longed to, that you would have everything needed to do so._

 _Your loving mother,_

 _Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze_

 _P.S.: The female uniform may shock you a bit, just know that the Uzumaki believed that everything could be used as a weapon including that of one's body if needed._

Raising an eyebrow Naruto unsealed the contents of the first seal that was placed on the scroll. Upon seeing the uniforms his mother had mentioned, Naruto blushed now understanding what his mother meant. Deciding to worry about that later, Naruto turned to find varying sizes of the male uniform as well as a few documents proving that he was indeed the rightful owner of the land of Whirlpools. Documents he intrusted to Kakashi knowing he would protect them better than he currently could. After that both Kakashi and Naruto changed into some much needed new clothes.

 **Flashback End**

Smiling Naruto proceeded to refocus on his current task as he picked up one of the sticky notes to see that unlike his mother's others notes, these simply read summoning contract for clan and summoning contract for our family.

Deciding to sign the summoning contract for the Royal Family, Naruto unrolled the scroll and did as he had when signing the Toad Summoning Contract. Once Naruto had done so he was surprised when he felt the side of his right bicep burn. Quickly taking off his jacket her was stunned to see the tattoo of Whirlpool with a crown in the center form on the side of her bicep. His shock only increased when the summoning contract rolled itself back up and sealed itself away into the tattoo on his bicep. After a moment passed, Naruto moved beyond his shock and had just bent over with his hand just healing his jacket before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Straightening out, Naruto was amazed to find himself in a cave with which appeared to be made of massive crystals. Putting his jacket on Naruto began walking. Naruto continued for a good thirty minutes until the crystals vanished and Naruto found himself on a cliff overlooking a lake of lava.

Just as he was about to turn and try walking the other way, Naruto suddenly found himself having been pushed from the cliff with a stream of fire following after him to prevent him from using his shadow clones like a chain to save himself.

Please remember to review


	5. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want everyone to know that when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far as I will be using my account as a portfolio for when I take my book to be published. Thus, the reasoning for my new account/ pen-name. So if you would like to not only see the new and improved versions of my stories but to continue to follow me and my stories. Then please head over to my new account,_ M.D. Knight. I have also, on my new account, finished rewriting **_his demon and her dragon_** and posted a new chapter for it. So I will be working on slowly transferring each story to my new account as I **_COMPLETE_** each story that I place on my new account.


	6. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 3

I have begun transferring **The resurrection of the Forgotten clan, The Yin to Naruto Yang,** and **of Fire and sky** , to my new account.


End file.
